


"Call me now. It's urgent"

by Eponine_Thenardibae



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing, alcohol mention cw, death mention cw, they live together for the sake of this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponine_Thenardibae/pseuds/Eponine_Thenardibae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine is a little shit who worries her boyfriend by accident. Fluff ensues. Based on an ask from this prompt meme: http://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Call me now. It's urgent"

“Call me now. It’s urgent.”

The text flashed up on his screen just as he was about to chug a liter of vodka that Gueulemer had dared him to drink in under a minute. “Shit it’s from Eponine, I gotta check it.”

“Oh look, Monty is wussing out because his girlfriend texted him. Excuses excuses, looks like I’m winning this bet.” Grinned Gueulemer while he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table smugly, only for Babet to look at him disapprovingly, which of course caused him to put his feet back on the ground without another word. 

“If your girlfriend was Eponine Thenardier I think you’d answer her texts.” Montparnasse joked, but his brow was furrowed as he read it “Shit. She says it’s urgent. I think I gotta go, and I think I gotta be sober.” Montparnasse grabbed his fashionable coat which he definitely did not shoplift and ran out the door before either Babet or Gueulemer could stop him.

He then of course realized he didn’t technically speaking know where Eponine was. Judging from her text she could be at home, or a friends house, the musain. If something really bad had happened she might even be in the hospital. So as instructed, in the text, he opted to call her instead.

“Whats up? What’s happening?” He was trying to use his softest tone so he didn’t freak her out if something really had had happened, but it was hard to hide since he could feel his heart pounding so hard in his chest that he thought it might fly out.

“Are you busy right now? You can come later if you want but it would be so great if you could come now. I’m at home.”

She didn’t sound too panicked, which was a relief, but of course the situation was still unknown, she could currently be with a hurt Azelma or Gavroche or Grantaire or Joly or Musichetta or…

It didn’t take long for Montparnasse to list the number of Eponine’s friends from her weird social justice group that he would give much of a shit about, but he knew even if it was the annoying blond guy or the feminine one who sat in the corner writing poetry and looking pretentious, he knew it would matter to Eponine, and so it mattered to him. “Uhh, Yeah babe I’m on my way. I’ll be there as soon as I can, I promise.”

Montparnasse was very good at running. He was particularly good at it, not only because you didn’t always have a getaway vehicle in certain situations, but also because longer, faster strides where his feet didn’t touch the ground that often, were a lot less likely to get his shoes scuffed.

He probably looked really silly, running through the main streets of paris like sonic the emo hedgehog. He was mostly just thankful he hadn’t opted for his six inch heels today, which he had originally thought of wearing, and instead gone with a much more sensible option, so that he could run back to his partner, whom he had now convinced himself was dying. 

Anxiously, he fiddled with the lock, and despite it taking only a few seconds, it felt like a lifetime until he got into their (frankly slightly dingy) apartment. “Ep? Eponine are you there?”

“Yeah, I’m in the living room.”

Of course he practically bolted through the door to see Eponine on the couch alone, wrapped in what seemed like thousands of blankets with just her eyes showing and the tips of her fingers gripping at the top of the blanket. She looked really small, and with her eyes being the only thing available to look at, and not her whole expression, it was impossible to read how she was feeling, so of course he was bound to fear the worst.

The first thing he did was zoom to her side and give her a look of concern, not sure whether she was need a hug or what. “Holy shit, are you ok, did someone hurt you? Is it something to do with your siblings? Parents? Friends? What happened? Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Eponine’s full face poked from the top of the mountain of blankets so her entire face was visible, at first it was just confusion but then it melted slightly into amusement. “‘Parnasse, the heating doesn’t work.”

“Oh my god.” Montparnasse leaned against the couch, turning his body away from her and putting both hands on his forehead in frustration, although he did now notice when he spoke that his breath was visible in the icy air. “You mean to tell me that I ran here, like, I literally ran, because I thought you or someone we cared about was dead or dying and you told me it was urgent because the fucking heating is broken?”

Eponine tried to look remorseful, but it didn’t work, she just ended up pouting and then giggling, her nose scrunching up in the way that Montparnasse absolutely adored. “Oopsie, I’m sorry I probably should have thought it through, but I don’t want to move and I really need someone to fix the heating. Or we can be like penguins and huddle up for warmth.” She said, smirking and lifting up the side of the unnecessary amount of blankets, so that he could shuffle in besides her.

“You little shit.” He smiled fondly, while shuffling in where she’d opened the gap and unsuccessfully tried to seal the gaps, cold air still rushing in and hitting their backs or their legs. “Well, this just won’t do.” He considered the options and then pulled Eponine onto his lap, which left a lot more surface area for them. His legs were uncovered and kind of cold, but he didn’t care.

“So you’re not mad at me for making you run around like a wild rabbit, thinking I’d been murdered or something?” Eponine grinned, leaning her head against his chest and looping her arm around his waist, looking smaller than ever in comparison to him.

“Nah, I wasn’t have fun anyway.” This was of course, a lie, a drink of vodka seemed like more then fun to Montparnasse, and honestly after a liter, he probably would have called her to join them (and bring more alcohol) as most drinking parties with the rest of patron minette seemed to end up going.

She sighed happily and cuddled further onto him, attaching herself like a 4’11 tick, with a bad blonde dip dye. Montparnasse kissed the top of her head leaned back silently. After a couple of minutes of what he thought was just comfortable silence, he heard snoring. “Oh my god Ep are asleep?” No answer, only further snoring. He could still see his breath in front of his face and the was a small amount of cold air coming through the blankets, and despite it being beautiful, Montparnasse’s jacket wasn’t overly protective from the cold. He was worried that if he made one wrong move, the cold air would shoot straight to Eponine and wake her up,

It took a second for him to formulate a plan, but eventually he thought of something that would be risky, but if he was careful, it would be possible. Eponine was a pretty heavy sleeper, so it wasn’t too risky she would stay asleep, but he wasn’t sure. She was as good at faking being asleep as an elephant was good at playing hide and seek. He would know if she woke up, and he would have failed.

He slowly moved his hands under the blanket and slipped on around her waist and one under the back of her knees. She was still holding onto him, even while sleeping, but he had to make sure her arms didn’t slip and she didn’t manage to shift her weight distribution while asleep and go crashing onto the floor. For one thing, she probably wouldn’t talk to him for a week if he dropped her, accidentally or otherwise.

Standing up without the use of your arms is difficult, but if the reason you can’t use those arms is because you’re carrying a fully grown woman,even one as tiny as Eponine, then it’s especially hard. It took a good ten seconds and two attempts for him to actually get onto his feet, but she was still snoring and had even started to twitch slightly, like cats do when they dream.

Their apartment have stairs, but it did have squeaky floorboards. He had to step as carefully as possible, since not only the movement, but also the sound could wake her at any second, so each step taken must have take at least five seconds for each step. Most the time, when the floorboards inevitably did make a noise, Montparnasse would panic that the sound of the floor was actually a shrill whine from Eponine, which was totally possible since Eponine’s whines sounded awfully like nails being dragged across a blackboard, especially when waking up.

Simply walking across the floor had never felt like such a challenge to them in his entire life, and this was a person who had broken into buildings, but he had still never felt this nervous at making a sound in their entire life and Eponine probably wasn’t going to call the police on them if she realized what was going on.

When they finally got to their bedroom, Montparnasse was relieved to see that the covers had not been made, and the entire bed was a mess. This is usually something that would have bothered them (“It takes five seconds to make a bed, Eponine, if you’re gonna hog the covers you can at least take a bit of time to sort them out if you’re the last out of bed.”) However, he had never been happier to see something in his entire life, then a bed without the covers up.

He somehow managed to lower her onto it successfully without waking her up, and put the covers over her (and of course taking the time to make his own side look neat while he was there, even if Eponine was probably going to ruin it while she slept) and with the same care he had taken walking there, he slipped out of the room and headed back into the living room, and called Babet to update him on the situation.

“So. She’s not dying. However, I do need to ask if you could fix our heating, because I came home and it’s like a freezer in here.” He said, strutting round attractively in case Eponine woke up and came back into the room or an attractive burglary happened to break in. “She’s asleep right now.”

“My buddy, my pal, my guy, my son.” Babet said through a chuckle. “I don’t think she is.”

“Wait why not, I just put her in bed it took me ten minutes just to get to the other goddam room.”

“Well I just got a text from Eponine so…”

“What does it say?”

Montparnasse felt his phone buzz. “One sec, I gotta check this text.” It was a facebook message from Babet, a screenshot of a text from Eponine Thenardier, sent only moment before, reading ‘I think I’m better at pretending to be asleep then I thought I was.”


End file.
